Tonight
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: DoflamingoxOC Doflamingo and his lay are out on a holiday. But does she have more feelings towards him then just your regular lust? Message me if you want a oneshot! Rough lemon


~This is for Kurayami's Angel, my first ever fan. ;) I hope you enjoy it. Thanks sweetheart. Don't own One Piece nor Tonight by Enrique Iglesias ~

**Tonight**

"Stop touching me, Doflamingo." Ara Seven hissed, feeling her skin tingle as the man's hands trailed over her skin. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fuffuffuffu..." He snickered, doing it anyway. "All you're doing is balancing on the balcony railing and meditating. You're boring." With this declaration, he drew a line with his tongue over her shoulder blade. "Why don't we do something...fun?"

"Like lock you up in a closet and leave you?" She snapped. To be honest, she was extremely close to abandoning the railing and coming inside with him. But she'd never let him know that. Being difficult was half the fun. The ocean breeze played with her white hair as she turned around, legs spread apart. She'd abandoned her usual casual outfit for a brown bikini. They were supposed to go to the beach later, or so he had said. She was never sure with him and that, she supposed, was why the sex was so good.

Sex.

That's what he had in mind alright. He pulled his sunglasses down a little bit and looked over the top of them at her slender body. "Damn." He licked his lips, hands gripping her thighs as he got up close and personal to her. "I just want to lick you like a lollipop..." That wicked tongue of his snaked out and found her lips, moistening them in the dry air.

Ara pouted. "I don't wanna." In truth, her body had chilled at his touch. He was doing it again. Turning her on by barely touching her. She guessed it was the way he carried himself; like he was an arrogant bastard with nothing to lose and he _would_ top no matter what. She liked it. No, she loved it.

"You're lying." He said in a sing-song voice, swiping a finger up her bikini bottoms and smirking as she gasped. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, watching smugly as she fought for control. "You're already starting to get wet..."

Ara was getting dangerously close to acquiescing. She jumped off the railing and pushed him forcefully inside. "I told you to leave me alone, dammit!" She said irritably. She started towards the bathroom. "If you're not going to go with me to the goddamn beach I'm taking a fucking shower!" She said explosively, slamming the door. She sighed in irritation. She could've given in. Could've. But her pride was too damn important to her. She'd never admit she liked having him over top of her and riding her like she was his bitch.

She'd also never admit that she was falling in love with him.

With careful fingers, she removed the bikini, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Not like he would care. It was the sex for him. That's what kept them together. She started the shower and stepped in, back to the curtain and small breasts pressed against the wall. Her forehead felt cool against the marble as she tried to think of how she was going to go out there and face him again.

Hands snaked around her waist and there was a smack pop as someone's foot stepped into the wet shower. She tried to turn around, angry, but was pinned forcefully against the wall. Turning her head so her cheek was pressed against the white marble, she yelled angrily, "What the hell-?" 

"Shhh..." Doflamingo's strange laughter reached her ear, his breath tickling her skin. "No one says no to me, love." He pinned her arms above her head with one arm and reached a hand around the front of her. He forced her legs apart with a foot. "You gonna behave now?" He thumbed her clit briefly, reveling in her reaction as she arched her back, moaning. Her ass rubbed against his crotch as he started to fervently tease her most sensitive area of her body.

Ara fought to breathe, the water seeming ten times harder and hotter as it hit her oversensitized skin. His fingers were almost as good as his tongue.

Almost.

He yanked her around and stood over her, smirking. Finally he had taken off those godforsaken sunglasses and his hard yellow eyes looked her body over. He grabbed her face and smashed it to his, tongue invading her mouth like he was going to invade her below.

She didn't know how to react. All thoughts of fighting left her mind as he trailed his sinful mouth down her body, tongue flicking spots of interest and making her hot everywhere. He went down on his knees, hoisting her legs up over his shoulders. He tested her with his tongue, looking up and grinning in approval as she moaned loudly. "You ready to come, bitch?"

She opened one eye and looked down at him, face flushed. "Whatever, asshoooooooooooohhhh my goooooddd...!" She threw her head back and howled as his tongue carressed every inch of her soaking womanhood.

The intense waves of pleasure were becoming too much. She yanked on his hair, feeling her body writhe as she begged him for release. Yes. Begged. She needed it or she was going to die.

He held her in place but drew away. "I got a better idea." He teased, standing and settling her legs around his hips. His long hard cock was just barely parting the lips of her pussy. "You want it?"

She nodded, eyes squeezed shut. God how she wanted it.

"Tell me."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Louder!" He yelled, forcing her chin up.

Her head smacked against the marble wall and she cried out, both in pain and pleasure. "YES!"

He thrust in once, letting her sink all the way over him. His chest, large and muscled, heaved as he tried to regain breath. "God, Ara...! Why the hell are you so tight every - " Thrust. " - goddamn - " thrust. " - time...!"

Ara didn't answer, too busy concentrating on the feeling building up in the pit of her stomach again. She had to make it wait. Doflamingo didn't like it when she came first. But it was so hard, feeling him slide in and out of her; posessing her in everyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, gasping in his ear as he pounded into her.

Despite her attempt at control, she came first. She screamed, riding him hard as she felt everything tightened in endless esctasy.

"Sh-shit...!" He frowned for once and she, though exhausted and eyes only half open, could tell he was disappointed. "Well fine...! Suck me off!"

"What...?" Ara asked breathlessly. Before she knew it, she was on her knees in front of him, his rod in her face, twitching. She scowled at him but took it in one hand. Licking from bottom to tip, she smirked as he moaned. What she wasn't expecting was his hand in her hair, forcing it into her mouth. She smacked his hand away, but started bobbing her head. It slid in and out of her mouth and she reached a hand down between her knees, trembling as she simulated what had happened earlier with her fingers.

He came all over her face. She didn't. She didn't mind so much. She was exhausted. He sank to his knees next to her, groaning.

Ara sat, knees propped up as she inhaled air, licking excess cum off her lips. Her eyes widened as he laid his head on her lap, breathing hard. She placed her legs together, giving him a more comfy pillow out of her thighs. Gingerly, she started to run her fingers through his blonde wet hair, relaxing into a smile.

"Hey. Doflamingo."

"Hn."

"I think I love you."

"I love me too."

She smiled. She could translate that.

_I love you too, Ara._


End file.
